Scorpius Malfoy de novio
by HPLilius
Summary: El era todo un Malfoy. ¿Los Malfoy eran celosos? ¡Entonces sí que era un Malfoy! Sale con Lily desde hace una semana, luego de tanto insistir, y no tiene que perderla de vista, porque si lo hace... •OS•


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Malfoy de novio<strong>**.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el comedor<strong> el rubio miraba intensamente la mesa en donde su novia estaba sentada. ¡Sí, su novia con otro patán! Agarró con violencia una manzana y la mordió sonoramente. Junto a él, Albus miraba divertido a su mejor amiga y cuñado, Scorpius era muy celoso.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó, la voz tan cargada de veneno que Albus sintió pena por el pobre chico de turno.

—No sé —contestó, mirando al castaño altísimo que estaba junto a la pelirroja, mientras ella reía de algo que acababa de decir—. Me conocí a medio Hogwarts la última semana con vos preguntándome el nombre de todos.

Scorpius y Lily salían hace un poco más de una semana, luego de que el rubio intentara recibir un "sí" de la pelirroja. Albus había estado un poco más tranquilo desde entonces, sin tener que estar protegiendo a su hermosa hermana de todos los buitres; ahora le tocaba al novio.

— ¿Tú hermana no se da cuenta de que odio que hable con otros chicos? —preguntó exasperado, al ver que el guapo castaño miraba embelesado a la pelirroja de ojos agua marina.

—No sé —levantó los hombros Albus. Siguió comiendo su desayuno pacíficamente.

—Lo mataré —susurró entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula.

Albus miró a su mejor amigo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. El rubio sin siquiera mirar a su amigo hizo una seña con su cabeza, para que dirigiera la vista a su hermana. El castaño estaba limpiando con una servilleta la comisura de los labios de Lily, aunque ella intentaba quitar las manos del chico con insistencia.

—Yo te ayudo.

* * *

><p><strong>En el campo de Quidditch <strong>el rubio observaba desde las gradas a su novia hablar entretenidamente con Ian Fox, un guapito ex novio de ella. Bufó molesto al ver como una cabeza morocha se acercaba a él.

—No puedes estar aquí Scorpius —le recordó Hugo Weasley—. Es turno exclusivo de Gryffindor.

—Y un carajo, no voy a dejar que ese idiota parlotee con mi novia —recalcó furioso el "mí"— ¿Oíste Fox? ¡Imbécil, no se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima!

El morocho se dio media vuelta a mirarlo, con burla en el rostro. Lily le dedicó un beso desde abajo. Scorpius le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.

—Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó a la pelirroja.

—Malfoy, te recuerdo que es mi prima y no permito que la llames así enfrente mío —gruñó el morocho Weasley.

Scorpius lo miró con una ceja alzada.— ¿A quién carajo saliste morocho. Seguro tu papá es Weasley?

— ¡Fuera! —gritó rojo Hugo. Scorpius se levanto y se bajó de las gradas, acercándose al centro del campo, donde su novia estaba mostrando un libro a Ian.

—Lily —sonrió Scorpius, mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Miró a Ian—. Fuera.

El chico salió de allí inmediato, murmurando algo acerca de "Agua oxigenada" y "¿Qué le vio?"

—Hola Scor —le susurró, mientras abraza a su novio por el cuello— ¿Cómo te fue en el día?

—Mal —dijo él, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Lily sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—Ese puchero —susurró ella, dándole un beso— ¿Por?

—Porque…

— ¿Te vas solo, o te saco a patadas? —escucharon una fría y estricta voz detrás de ambos.

—Oh James —gritó exasperada la pelirroja.— ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme a todas partes?

—No. Malfoy , fuera. – dijo el morocho.

— ¿Me ven cara de hipogrifo? Como si fuera un animal, "afuera" —el rubio soltó molesto a su novia. James quedó satisfecho y se cruzó de brazos al ver como el rubio se alejaba. Pero regresó— Espera —dijo, agarrando a su novia de las mejillas y dándole un corto beso. Sonrió— Ahora sí, afuera.

* * *

><p>—En la <strong>biblioteca<strong>, de seguro está allí —dijo Albus, luego de pensarlo un rato.—

¿Cómo no vas a estar seguro? —preguntó, rojo de la ira el rubio.— Hace una semana sabías hasta su horario sin saber la mitad del tuyo, ¿Y ahora? ¡Nada!.

—Porque ahora te toca a ti —dijo Albus, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.— Desde que cuidas a mi hermana tengo más tiempo para mí, ya tengo a 23 chicas. ¡Eres el mejor cuñado que eh tenido!

—Y al único que no golpeaste —le recordó Scorpius.

—Ah, sé —dijo él.— El tal Marcus Thomas me caía genial, así que no le pegué.

Scorpius intentó no ponerse celoso.— ¿Y el ojo morado que tenía?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, ese fue James! —comentó distraído, mientras saluda con un beso a una chica más grande.

—Acompáñame —le ordenó.

— ¿Adónde?

—A la biblioteca.

—Vamos…

Caminaron por todos los pasillos. Scorpius de vez en cuando tenía que regresar unos pasos y empujar a su mejor amigo, que se quedaba hablando con chicas de su edad o más pequeñas; las más grandes eran propiedad privada de James. Antes de llegar, Scorpius se detuvo.

—Primero vamos a darle su merecido al flacuchento del desayuno —siseó malévolamente.

— ¡Pero ni de broma! —por primera vez, Albus se concentraba de todo en Scorpius y no en faldas.— Ese chico va al último año, nos va a matar.

—No importa —dijo el rubio, dudando pero sin que se notara. El tenía un orgullo, y no iba a demostrar que le tenía miedo al castaño.

—Le diré a James —suplicó el pelinegro.

—De acuerdo —asintió rápidamente.

Entraron a la biblioteca. Como por arte de magia vieron rápidamente a la cabellera pelirroja oscura y brillante de Lily. Sentada con un rubio.

— ¡Debe ser broma! —encolerizó Malfoy.— ¿Es que nunca está sola?

—Al menos está con compañía. Está la chiquita esa... Ada, que no está nada mal, y ¿Cómo se llamaba la rubia? ¡Ah, sí, Estella!

—Cada vez que la veo está con un tío. ¿Qué no se cansa?

Albus miró a Scorpius, desaprobándolo con la mirada y negando con la cabeza.— Que mal haces tu trabajo. Cuando Lily estaba a mi cargo nadie se acercaba a ella.

—Yo sí me acerqué a ella —se burló Scorpius. Albus se puso serio, era cierto.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sospeche de ti? —preguntó, defendiéndose.

— ¡Yo no era el único, tarado! Un tal McFly la acosaba por todos lados.

— ¡Mentira! – gritó avergonzado Albus.

— ¡Que sí, carajo!

— ¡Potter, Malfoy! —una enfadada señora rechoncha y menuda los miraba a través de unas gafas; la bibliotecaria— ¡Afuera, de inmediato!

—No de nuevo —pidió el rubio, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Afuera!

* * *

><p>Estaba en<strong> el patio. <strong>El rubio la vio desde su ventana de la habitación de su casa. Se apresuró a salir hacia fuera, corrió y empujó a cuanta gente pasara. Hizo que no escuchó los gritos que le llegaban de atrás.

Cuando estuvo afuera miró directamente hacia el árbol. ¡Merlín, estaba sola! Ya era hora. Scorpius se arregló la corbata y el cabello mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a su chica. Se veía tan preciosa, con esos cabellos, y esas extensas pestañas oscuras, sus labios entreabiertos siguiendo la lectura. Y esos pantalones que salían de la nada, ¡Un momento! ¿Pantalones de la nada?

Un rubio de sonrisa afable se sentó junto a ella, dijo algo que ella contesto y se sonrieron. ¡El colmo!

— ¡Lilian Potter! —se acercó Scorpius, furioso y con los cachetes colorados.— ¿Quién es éste… sabandija?

—Mi primo —murmuró ella, mirándolo desconcertado. El rubio respirada dificultosamente, parecía realmente furioso.— ¿Te encuentras bien, Scorpius?

— ¿Bien? —preguntó él, sonriendo sarcásticamente.— ¡De maravilla!

—Que amigo más loco tienes... —dijo el otro rubio, pero de unos claros ojos celestes.

—Novio. Pedazo de afeminado. ¡Así es, soy su novio! —sonrió orgulloso. Lily lo miraba con la boca entreabierta, y el rubio "afeminado" tenía una mueca desagradable en su rostro.

—Scorpius… ¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó la pelirroja, con los ojos abiertos enormemente.

—Está celoso. Hola Louis —dijo Albus, apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa enorme.— Adiós Marie —dijo, saludando a una chica muy bonita de cabellos marrones.Y luego agregó, con mirada picarona:— Ésta Marie, que chica más amistosa.

— ¿Estas celoso? —preguntó Lily, con un deje de diversión en su voz. El rubio que resultó ser su primo se levantó de a poco y se fue.

—Nos juntamos luego —se despidió.

—Sí —dijo Scorpius, mientras miraba con las cejas fruncidas a su novia.— ¿No te diste cuenta?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa hermosa aparecía en sus carnosos labios.

—Scor —dijo parándose.— Tengo algo que decirte.

El rubio sonrió traviesamente al ver como su novia lo atraía hacia él con una sonrisa seductora.

—No sean asquerosos. Miren que soy bueno, pero si James te ve te va a cortar la -

— ¡Malfoy! —gritó una voz ronca detrás de ellos. Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver acercarse a una furiosa McGonagall.

— ¿Qué carajo hice? —preguntó él, mientras una mueca de disgusto aparecía en su rostro.

—Si tú no lo sabes... —murmuró la pelirroja, que miraba con ambas perfectas cejas alzadas acercarse a la directora y profesora, echando humo por las orejas.

— ¡A dirección, ahora mismo! —la voz de la directora parecía haber sido aumentada mágicamente, pero era la suya únicamente.

— ¿Me puede decir que hice? —preguntó, exasperado, soltando la cintura de Lily.

—Señora, yo estuve todo el tiempo con él y no ha hecho, por más raro que suene, absolutamente nada —Albus dijo las palabras con mucha seriedad. Le debía una.

— ¿A no? —preguntó la directora, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los ojos al pelinegro que retrocedió asustado— ¿Dónde estaba metido usted, señor Potter, cuándo este incivilizado arrastraba gente por los pasillos?

Lily lanzó una carcajada, su novio había estado corriendo para llegar a ella. Era tan dulce, lo amaba demasiado.

—No le veo lo graciosa señorita Potter —siseó majestuosamente la mujer. La bella chica se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? —le preguntó Albus mirando a Scorpius.

—Recién —dijo él, apenado.

¡Era cierto! Había estado corriendo por ella. Lily no pudo evitar otra carcajada.

— ¡Suficiente! —rugió McGonagall.— ¡Ambos, a mi despacho, ahora!

* * *

><p>—Profesora, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡No hice nada! —rezongó Albus.<p>

—Es cierto —concordó McGonagall.— Retírese.

Albus sonrió victorioso y se fue.

—Traidor —murmuró Scorpius, aunque ciertamente el morocho de verdad no había tenido nada que ver.

—Profesora, de verdad ciento mucho lo del pasillo —dijo Scorpius, seriamente. Su orgullo existía, no iba a poner cara de cordero.

—Yo también lo siento —murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño y acariciándose el brazo. Scorpius se ruborizó un poco al enterarse de que había empujado violentamente a la directora por llegar a su novia.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro castigo? —preguntó pacientemente Lily.

—Simple. Tendrán que todos los calderos, el piso y re acomodar las estanterías en la sala de Pociones —dijo la directora.— Ahora márchense, comiencen de inmediato. Y hasta que no terminan no paren.

Ambos se levantaron. Lily rió un poco al ver que la directora se volvía a sobar el brazo.

Cuando salieron del despacho el rubio detuvo a su novia, en la recepción de la sala de la directora. Preguntándole que le estaba por decir en todos los momentos que los interrumpieron.

—Ah sí —murmuró ella, acercándose a su rubio.— Que te amo, que te amo, que te amo.

El rubio sonrió de lado, como solo él y su padre sabían hacerlo.— Yo también te amo.

La pelirroja sonrió dulcemente— ¿Me das un beso?

Scorpius no iba a dejar que su novia rogara, ¿No?. Después de todo ella se casaría con él, y si iba a ser una flamante Malfoy no debía rebajarse a rogar; aún si fuera su novio.

—Si insistes. —dijo él, acercándose a los apetitosos labios de la muchacha, con una sonrisa de costado. La besó suavemente, pero recordó a todos los idiotas que se le acercaban y la apretó contra sí mismo, recordándole a ella que le pertenecía. Profundizó el beso dándose paso a la boca de ella, dulce como la miel.

— ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy y Potter! —rugió la voz de la directora. Ambos se separaron bruscamente, mirando asombrados a la vieja que parecía explotar de lo roja que estaba.— ¡Afuera!

—No —susurró el chico rubio, mientras se escondía entre el hombro esbelto de su novia y su cuello— Afuera no.

— ¡Afuera, afuera, afuera!

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a salir, corriendo y agarrados de la mano. Luego de bajas las escaleras y llegar a un pasillo creyéndose a salvos se detuvieron.

— ¿Por qué dijiste "no" tan apenado amor? —preguntó ella, mirándolo tiernamente.

—Es que de todos lados me echan así. —susurró él, haciendo puchero; su arma mortal aparte de su sonrisa. La chica pelirroja se mordió el labio.

— ¿Quieres que te cure?

— ¿Con un beso, no? Porque como enfermera eres malísima —se burló el chico.

La pelirroja le pegó en el hombro, divertida.

—Sí. Con un beso. Pero me tenés que pedir vos.

¿Rogar? Él no rogaba. ¡No señor! El era un Malfoy recto y serio. La chica se humedeció los labios con una mirada cómplice. Al carajo con lo Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos los Reviews que me dejaron chicas. ¡Gracias, gracias!<p>

* * *

><p>Corregido el 24 de Diciembre.<p> 


End file.
